parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
PBS Kids Characters Meet Blue's Clues Episode 2/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for PBS Kids Characters Meet Blue's Clues Episode 2. *(PBS Kids Theme Song & Title Card) *Dash: Hi!, I'm Dash!, And These Are My Friends, Dot! *Dot: Hi! *Dash: Big Bird! *Big Bird: Hello There! *Dash: Elmo! *Elmo: Hi! *Dash: Zoe! *Zoe: Hi! *Dash: Grover! *Grover: Hello There! *Dash: Telly! *Telly: Hi! *Dash: Baby Bear! *Baby Bear: Hi! *Dash: Hero Guy! *Hero Guy: Hello There! *Dash: Cookie Monster! *Cookie Monster: Hi! *Dash: Rosita! *Rosita: Hola! *Dash: Abby Cadabby! *Abby Cadabby: Hello! *Dash: Bert and Ernie! *Bert: Hello! *Ernie: Hi! *Dash: Count Von Count! *Count Von Count: Hello! *Dash: Oscar the Grouch! *Oscar the Grouch: Hey! *Dash: Tinky-Winky! *Tinky-Winky: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Dipsy! *Dipsy: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Laa-Laa! *Laa-Laa: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Po! *Po: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Humbah! *Humbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Zumbah! *Zumbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Zing-Zing Zingbah! *Zing-Zing Zingbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Jumbah! *Jumbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Jingbah! *Jingbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Caillou! *Caillou: Hi! *Dash: Arthur! *Arthur: Hello There! *Dash: Super Why! *Super Why: Whyatt Here! *Dash: Alpha Pig! *Alpha Pig: P Is For Pig! *Dash: Wonder Red! *Wonder Red: Red Riding Hood Rolling In! *Dash: Princess Presto! *Princess Presto: Princess Pea!, At Your Service! *Dash: Curious George! *Curious George: (Saying Hello) *Dash: Bob the Builder! *Bob the Builder: Hello! *Dash: Barney! *Barney: Hello There!, Everybody! *Dash: BJ! *BJ: Hi! *Dash: Baby Bop! *Baby Bop: Hello! *Dash: Riff! *Riff: Hello There! *Dash: Theo! *Theo: Howdy! *Dash: Cleo! *Cleo: Hi! *Dash: Lionel! *Lionel: Hi There! *Dash: Leona! *Leona: Hi! *Dash: Dog! *Dog: (Barks Hello) *Dash: Duck! *Duck: Hi There! *Dash: Frog! *Frog: Hello There! *Dash: Bear! *Bear: Hi! *Dash: Sheep! *Sheep: Hello! *Dash: Pig! *Pig: Bonjour! *Dash: Ant! *Ant: Hi There! *Dash: Sid The Science Kid! *Sid: Hello! *Dash: Snogg! *Snogg: Oh!, Hey There! *Dash: Clifford! *Clifford: Hi There! *Dash: T-Bone! *T-Bone: Hello There! *Dash: Cleo! *Cleo: Hi! *Dash: Mac! *Mac: Hello There! *Dash: Daniel Tiger! *Daniel Tiger: Hi There! *Dash: Zoboomafoo! *Zoboomafoo: Hiya!, Good To See You! *Dash: Jackie! *Jackie: Hi There! *Dash: Inez! *Inez: Hello! *Dash: Matt! *Matt: Hi! *Dash: Digit! *Digit: Hello There!, (Squawks)! *Dash: Jay-Jay The Jet Plane! *Jay-Jay: Hello! *Dash: Max! *Max: Hi! *Dash: Mama Mirabelle! *Mama Mirabelle: Hello There! *Dash: Karla! *Karla: Hi There! *Dash: And Bo! *Bo: Hello! *Dash: And Today, We're Going To Meet Blue's Clues With My Friends But This Time, It's Episode 2! *Dot: Do You Want to Come With Us? *Child: Yes! *Big Bird: You Will?, Great! *Elmo: Let's Go!, Friends! *Zoe: Wow!, We're Inside A World of Blue's Clues! *Dash: Let's Go Inside The House, Friends! *PBS Kids Characters: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Hi, PBS Kids Characters! *Elmo: I'm So Glad You're Back, Steve! *Steve: Thanks! *Barney: And You Too, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Thank You) *Elmo: So, Blue? What Are You Doing Today On Episode 2? *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Steve, and The PBS Kids Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Okay!, So, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! *Super Why: Hey!, I Can Clean Up The Pawprint Off With My Cape! *(Super Why Wipes Off Pawprint) *Wonder Red: Wonderiffic!, Super Why! *Super Why: Your Welcome, Wonder Red! *Steve: You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Po: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! Come On, PBS Kids Characters! *Sidetable Drawer: Hi, Steve And The PBS Kids Characters!, I'm So Glad You're Back!, Why Can I Help You? *Steve: Today, It's Episode 2! *Sidetable Drawer: Really?, Cool!, I Have Your Notebook To Draw On It! *Elmo: Yeah! *Sidetable Drawer: Here You Go!, Steve! *Steve: Thanks!, Sidetable! Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers